blinded
by ancient midnight
Summary: Rin is blind! oneshot


This is my first oneshot, I'm not sure how if I will keep it as a one shot, but if I get bored and want to, I'll come back and write more.

I own nothing

A few hours before the first lights of dawn could could be seen, Rin was asleep in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Seshomaru sat in a tree nearby, on gaurd. He sensed a fimiliar sent being carried in the wind, it was Inu Yasha,"Jaken, go wake up Rin, we must leave now."

Meanwhile Rin had been dreaming wolves licking her face, they were the ones that attacked her, but she was not afraid, they were apoligizing, not attacking her.

What she did not know was that Jaken had taken special care to sneak up to her and crouch down so his mouth was right in her ear, "**WAKE UP!**" Rin sat bolt up, accidently hitting Jaken in the nose, "Why you little brat! How dare you hit me, you did that on purpouse!" "Sorry, Jaken, you startled me, I did not mean to." Rin looked around, "Why are we getting up so earily?" "Do not question my lord!" Jaken says taking her hand and pulling her toward Sesshomaru, "It's not even that dark!" He releases her hand and she rubs her wrist, "What do you mean, I can't see a thing!" "Of coarse you can't it's not you fault you're a human." Rin follows his vioce, "Jaken, slow down, I can't see!" Just as she finishes saying this, she walks into his back, "Rin is ready milord." Sesshomaru leads the way. At first Jaken is at his side but after Rin stumbles a few times, Sesshomaru sends Jaken back there to help her. The sky lightens up after a while, but dark clouds stop it from lightening up too much. At noon Sesshomaru calls for a break.

"How long have we been walking?" "All day." "And it's still so dark!" "Well I think even you can see in this light." "No, I can't, it's still as dark as night." Jaken gave her a cold stare, then he began gathering wood, with Rin's help. "Are you sure you can't see anything?" Rin nodded, dropping a pile of wood in a pile. Jaken used his staff to start the pile of wood on fire. He neerly giggled with happiness, finaly he would be rid of this witch! Turning, he saw Rin's face did not change when he lit the fire, he was happy and sad at the same time, he was happy that he could be rid of her once and for all and he was sad that the only person who treated him nice might be blind. He gently grabbed her face and peered inside her eyes, they looked normal, except she obviously couldn't see through them. "Stay right here, mabe mi'lord can help." "Help?" Jaken turned back to her, "He might be able to give you the power to see in the dark, I do not know though, so go for a nap and I will be right back." Jaken lied, hequickily ran through the trees to find lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken was walking for about ten minutes when lord Sesshomaru stepped out infront of him, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jaken flinched. "Why are you here?" Jaken relaxed, then tensed as he remembered, "Rin is ill, she needs medicen-" Sesshomaru wasn't there.

Back at the camp, Rin had noticed how warm the fire was, now she knew, it was probably not even dark, she just couldn't see. She got up and walked around, looking for lord Sesshomaru. She felt the trees and folowed them until she bumped into something soft and furry. She felt the thing turn to her, "Hey, kid get yer paws off my fur, or I'll eat you alive!" Rin took her hand off but realised this was an empty threat, "I'm sorry. I'm Rin, What's your name?""Samson, I'm a kitsune, but you probably already knew that, you know with the ears, the tai-" Rin grabbed his waiste and began to cry.

Sesshomaru, however, was following her sent, looking for her. Jaken had not caught up with him even though he was not going very fast, he was probably cowarding out, back at camp. Finaly he heard her, she was crying, he followed her vioce until he found her, hugging a tree. "Rin?" She released the tree and started to come to him, with her hands out infront of her, so she wouldn't walkinto things. When she finaly caught up to him, she hugged him and continued crying, even when he took her back to the camp.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked once she was asleep. "Milord, Rin has gone blind, she can't see anything." Sesshomaru lay down (Remember, I do not write anything really bad like porn and Rin is 8 and their relationship is strictly father daughter in this fic) next to her, Jaken got his staff to play a little music. They all fell asleep and did not wake up until they heard Inu Yasha, "Tuuh, isn't that just so damn cute?" Sesshomaru sent him a glare then slowly got up, it was the middle of the night, "I do not wish to fight you now, Inu Yasha. Keep quiet." Jaken got up and walked to stand beside his lord. "Why the hell should I be quiet!" Rin sat up and instinctively looked around. "I'm coming, Rin, stay there," Jaken huffed as he waddled over. "What's up with her, your fires still going and everything, what's she 'fraid of the dark?" Rin got up and followed Jaken until she stood directly infront of him, "Is this the guy?" Jaken nodded, then whispered back, "Yes." Rin released his hand. "Who are you to speak of like that? You are very rude-" Inu Yasha burst out laughing, "What a pipsqueak, I did not come to fight you, I came to fight my brother." Rin hoofed his leg, he fell over so she leaped on him and began punching him, while Jaken was jumping up and down telling her to calm down. Inu Yasha grabbed her hands, when Sesshomaru decided to step in, he grabbed Rin up by the back of her shirt and said "It's me." Then put her back at his side, "Inu Yasha, mind your manners around-" Kagome walked up to Rin and asked her, "What's wrong?" "I've gone blind." Rin was crying by this time. Kagome stood up, "I think that we should talk," While the adaults were talking, no one noticed a snake come and take Rin away, who followed because she thought it was Jaken. It began to rain, and then everyone began to notice the she was gone. The snake led her to a hill, high above the trees, then lightening began but the snake continued to pull her up the hill, "Stand here and wait, and hold this, " it handed her a silver locket, then he turned and walked away, leaveing Rin alone, she stood, not moving. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kagome and Inu Yasha found her.

"Rin, get down from there-" Before Jaken could finish or even Sesshomaru with his fast speed could reach her, lightening struck her and she went flying, luckily, Sesshomaru was fast enough to catch her.

The next day, Rin woke up in a cave, Sesshomaru's (coat thing, Yasha weres the same thing only different colour) on her, the Inu gang and Jaken were around her, she could see them.She raced outside, still wrapped in the 'thing' and looked for Sesshomaru, she stopped after a few minutes and yelled as loud as she could, "Lord Sesshomaru!" After a minute, he walked up, "What is it Rin? How-" Rin jumped on him and gave him a hug, "I can see!" Lord Sesshomaru smiled and took her back to the cave, "Shhhhhhhhhhhh," Rin whispered crawling over to Jaken, "**WAKE UP!**" Everyone jumped and Jaken sat bolt up. "I got you, I got you." Rin laughed.

after that, Rin would sometimes go blind and sometimes she would be able to see, it all depended on the weather.


End file.
